Carbonaceous materials of low organic carbon content, such as tar sands and oil shale, are showing promise as a source of hydrocarbons.
Deposits of oil shales and tar sands have been discovered in regions of North America as well as in other parts of the world. These discoveries have sparked new scientific and commercial interest in practical methods for separating hydrocarbons from these deposits used for fuels.